


Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You

by 99flakewithraspberrysauce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99flakewithraspberrysauce/pseuds/99flakewithraspberrysauce
Summary: 费尔南多很疑惑，在这个只要Omega接触到Alpha信息素便会发情的世界里，到底相亲有什么意义？ABO +AU相亲梗，霸总娇妻，玛丽苏，傻白甜Ch2 7k大卡车注意
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

  


  


1\. 

  


费尔南多很疑惑，在这个只要omega接触到Alpha信息素便会发情的世界里，到底相亲有什么意义？ 

  


在酒店高层能饱览整个城市景观的高级餐厅环境非常宁静。玻璃碰杯的声音，还是刀叉抵在骨瓷盘子上所发出的清脆声响也能被耳朵一一捕捉。 

  


但同时包厢的隔音也好极的，至少站在走廊里的费尔南多听不到包厢里的燥音。不管包厢里的人在做什么，只要门没打开，里面发生什么事也没人听到。 

  


要是将和他见面的Alpha对他做什么，也是没人听到，也看不到。 

  


他跟随着为他带路的侍应，再看了一眼手机屏幕上母亲发给他的地址和Alpha的姓氏，然后他再翻出一条来自杰拉德先生，也将会是他的未来丈夫的短信。 

  


名义上是见面吃饭，但大家都心照不宣知道这是一场不能说不的相亲。那是一个自由恋爱的社会，但似乎这一套在上流社会并不太管用。 

  


像他们所热爱的赛马，马主们热衷追求拥有优良血统的纯血马，渴求在赛场能凭着祖先血脉复制出一骑绝尘的赛果，拼取奖金和荣誉。 

  


费尔南多的亲父理所当然是一名马主。就在前年他的父亲买了一匹范高尔的子嗣，兴高烈彩地告诉费尔南多这匹其父是全胜马王的纯血马是多么令人振兴。由天文学家到范高尔，是一个血脉的传承。 

  


费尔南多是一名骑马好手，也将会是被他父亲配种的好马驹。 

  


这本来该是一个平凡的晚上。对于喜欢足球的男孩来说，每个晚上只分为有比赛看和没比赛看。而今天对费尔南多来说该是一个没有比赛的沉闷晚上，一般他都会在下课后被房车接送马上回家。 

  


在他还没分化成Omega之前，他还是可以在晚上和朋友随意约会玩耍。但之后一切都不一样了，他要随身携带抑压剂，还需要有Omega或Beta的朋友陪同才可以拥有一个属于自己的晚上。他的父母把作为Omega的他保护得全周，生怕他出了什么事就被一个Alpha标记。 

  


事实上，父母的忧虑可能是没错。费尔南多的确长得好看，他有一头耀眼的金发，精致的五官，脸颊上的雀斑使他充满了孩子气的阳光气息。小时候好看的他可以避过老师的惩罚，但长大后的好看却避不开Alpha窥探他的目光。 

  


费尔南多并不讨厌Alpha，但是他讨厌的只是他没法自由地选择他的Alpha罢了。 

  


“等等。”他看到带路的侍应停下来，正打算开门时费尔南多喊了他一声，侍应用充满生硬的笑容望向他。 

  


“我想先去一会洗手间，不用替我带路了，告诉我在那就行，待会我回来。”费尔南多跟对方挤出和善的笑容，他的脑袋快速转动出一个籍口”我想给杰拉德先生一个惊喜。” 

  


侍应按照他的命令，告诉他洗手间就在走廊尽头转左的小门后，便离开了费尔南多的视线。 

  


  


* 

  


指腹已经被洗到起皱。 

  


费尔南多知道他不能再拖下去，他抬眼望住镜中的自己，逼使自己下定决心离开洗手间，走进包厢和杰拉德见面。 

  


没什么大不了，只不过是吃过饭。 

  


他深呼吸一口气，随后转身推开洗手间的木门，重回那条会把他推向深渊的走廊里。 

  


但他停下脚步了。 

  


一位穿着西装的六尺高男人站在走廊墙边低头看着手机。高大的男人有一头深褐色的浓密短发，在室内灯光照射下却像洒上一层金箔，深邃的五官也被阴影遮盖了一半。男人站姿挺拔，显得英气逼人，而西装贴身的剪裁突出了男人宽厚的肩背和修长的双腿。 

  


男人的目光从手机离开，别过首时把站在不远的费尔南多映入眼廉，对上费尔南多视线的男人先是有些不好意思的腼腆微笑。随后费尔南多也害羞地低下头来，伸手整理系在他耳边的金发。 

  


皮鞋在地板上走过的声响使费尔南多知道对方正走向他的身前，费尔南多一下子就紧张起来，心跳不由自主地狂跳。 

  


心藏，停下来吧。 

  


费尔南多对自己的心藏说，他没有理由为一个陌生男人的接近而心跳加速。他努力地想分辨出空气中是否飘浮着Alpha的味道，但他什么也嗅不到。 

  


这使费尔南多非常沮丧，他非常感性，又极度理性，他易受感动，同时又认为Alpha信息素能控制那愚蠢的心智。 

  


既然没有信息素来控制他的心藏，那为什么充满自信骄傲的他，头像灌了铅一样抬不起。看着地板那双离他半米也不到、擦得发光的皮鞋鞋尖，费尔南多甚至连呼吸也忘了。 

  


“你不想待在这里吗？”皮鞋的主人问他。 

  


“嗯？”费尔南多抬起头来。 

  


他的眼睛是蓝色的。 

  


男人对费尔南多呆滞的反应笑了起来，他挑挑眉，笑着解释他的问题，“你看起来非常想逃离这个地方，像被猎人拉进笼子里的小鹿一样。” 

  


像小鹿一样的费尔南多面对男人的笑容，诚实地点头。他突然重新记起正常人是怎样呼吸，纵然他的心依旧在大声跳动，他却放松了很多。 

  


费尔南多像是得救了，他这只被猎人拉进笼子里的小鹿，被一个想解救他的陌生男人发现。 

  


男人耸笑一声，用那双灰蓝色的眼睛看着他问，“你想去出逛一逛吗？” 

  


接着男人单手松开了领带，继续笑说“这里空气太死气沉沉了，我想出去抽枝烟和呼吸新鲜空气，你愿意和我一起去吗？” 

  


费尔南多瞅瞅他本来要进去和他未来的Alpha共渡晚餐的包厢门口，几秒后便决断地正视男人的眼睛“当然。我也不想待在这里。一点也不。” 

  


他的答案使对方笑得更好看，伸出手对他问，“史蒂文，我叫史蒂文。你呢？” 

  


“费尔南多，费尔南多．托雷斯。”他轻轻握过男人的手。 

  


费尔南多把自己理智踢到一边去了。 

  


他的理智告诉在自己，他放自己的相亲对象（他未来的Alpha）鸽子，跟一个素未谋面的陌生男人跑出去消磨时间，后果是会有多严重，比如他已经想像到他的父母会把他关在家里禁足。他的感性对他的理智争论，他未来的Alpha也是素未谋面，和这个男人没有分别。 

  


而眼前这个陌生男人出现的第一瞬间，费尔南多就对己经对他产生出强烈兴趣，无法忽视的为他停下脚步。 

  


更何况，男人说话的音调十分温柔，在严肃的外表之下，所展现出折然不同的笑容也深深吸引着费尔南多。 

  


费尔南多看着史蒂文因满意而露出的笑容心想。 

  


他不介意继续使对方满意更多。 

  


  


* 

他和相亲对象约会的酒店是处于旧城区中心，酒店本身己是百年历史的建筑物，而酒店后方的公园，在几个世纪前也曾是王室属地。 

  


晚上的公园人影疏落，也没有太阳无情地对人们施虐，只有月光和街灯温柔地洒落在他们身上。两人在被树荫包围的小径散步，然后坐在池边的长椅上，让清凉的夜风在他们身边穿过去。 

  


“你介意我抽烟吗？”史蒂文在西装里拿出烟盒，绅士十足问。 

  


“不，请便。”费尔南多摇摇头，做出一个请的姿势。 

  


“不，你介意。” 

  


史蒂文皱起眉，同时靠近到费尔南多身前，蓝色的眼睛细仔端详着他的脸蛋。 

  


他们之间的距离变得极近，只要费尔南多呼吸的动作大一点，他的胸膛便会抵住史蒂文的西装。 

  


“我⋯⋯”费尔南多对于男人的接近睁大眼睛。 

  


气味，他想要追索着男人的气味。他盯着眼前男人的脸，希望能从中找出一丝线索。 

  


“你身上没有烟味。”男人抽抽鼻子，很快便退回适当的距离，笑著作出结论。 

  


明明只是几秒的接近，费尔南多却觉得渡过了好几个世纪般漫长。 

  


“也许只是我今天没抽。”费尔南多赌气地反驳，他只是单纯地想看男人在他面前抽烟，不要拒绝他的好意。 

  


“是吗？那你把你的手拿出来。” 

  


费尔南多充满疑惑把手递出去，接着男人把他的手握入掌中，而掌温则让费尔南多的头脑也热起来。 

  


史蒂文双眼专注地瞧着自己的手指慢慢捻过费尔南多的指尖，使费尔南多羞愧起来，男人的神情像研究珍宝一样认真，但就只有他一个陷入悸动的情绪里。 

  


“你的指甲很白，不过倒是挺爱咬手指的。”史蒂文看了他一眼，悠悠地道。 

  


接着史蒂文把他的手提到鼻子前，嗅过他的指尖。男人的鼻息扑到他的指腹，费尔南多敏感得像他的身体似是来了一场只有本人才察觉到的轻微地震。 

  


一种细微的感觉翻过他的全身，近乎为微。而唯一留下的证据，就是其余震正在搅浑他的思绪。 

  


“手指也一样没烟味。”史蒂文把他的手放下来，却没有松开，反而握住他的手抵在椅边。 

  


那双在夜里显得更灰蓝的眼睛瞧着费尔南多，“如果不喜欢别人抽烟的话就拒绝。如果不是喜欢去一场饭局也该一早拒绝。” 

  


“我的情况很复杂⋯⋯”费尔南多沮丧地摇头。 

  


“很多复杂？”男人发出轻笑，温柔地看着他“或者你可以告诉我。” 

  


费尔南多眨眨眼睛看着男人，整理一下他要说的内容”我的家人安排了一个相亲对象给我。但我一点也不想相亲。凭什么要安排我跟一个陌生人结婚，要安排我的人生。” 

  


“这的确有点复杂，”史蒂文认同他的说法点点头，又说“但你一点也不像需要相亲的人。” 

  


“为什么？” 

  


史蒂文没有立马回答费尔南多的问题，只是用双眼静静打量了眼前这位金发少年的脸蛋和身材数秒，才用开玩笑的语气说道“嘿，我现在就想跟你约会了。” 

  


费尔南多脸红红的低下头，嘴角清涩的弯起。 

  


“所以你为什么需要相亲呢？”史蒂文猜如果他不继续追问下去的话，眼前这个金发少年可以脸红一整晚也不说话。 

  


少年抬头带着苦恼的眼神望住他。 

  


“因为我是Omega。” 

  


“那正好，我是Alpha。” 

  


他跟费尔南多对视，像说诉一件无关痛痒的事。 

  


费尔南多的呼吸再次屏住了。 

  


啊，他该猜到史蒂文是Alpha，不然为什么他现在会在这里？ 

  


放自己的相亲对象鸽子，跟另一个只认识了一个小时不到的陌生Alpha在公园里谈心。但他只是猜不到史蒂文会这样回答，一下子两人之间的引力，好感，挑逗，试探，都像摇晃过的香槟打开后，藏在里面的暖昧转化成情欲喷射而出。 

  


一瞬间，充斥着情欲的费尔南多冲口而出“那我有什么味道？” 

  


“费尔南多，这个问题非常危险。” 

  


“如果我说我喜欢危险呢？” 

  


“我猜你不是那种完全听话的男孩。”史蒂文冰蓝的眼睛像是冰层之下有火炎在燃烧，他盯住费尔南多，无声地凑近了眼前这位年轻又不世故的金发Omega。 ”最好天黑前回家，把作业写好，然后十二点睡觉。不，但你不这样，你会在学校把作业写好，在放学后打电话跟家人说谎要去同学家里做作业又或者是小组作业什么，但其实你们正在派对里喝酒，对吗？” 

  


对方的说话把紧张、惊恐和兴奋刺满了费尔南多全身。 

  


他全身也绷紧起来，同时心里筑起一个邪恶的念头让他更加大胆。如果他的相亲对象嗅到他身上有别的Alpha的味道，一定会认为他是个放荡的Omega而被气走的吧？ 

  


于是费尔南多的嘴角挽起笑容，在男人眼里他的神情尽是在情欲的刀刃上作出挑衅。 

  


“那我的确有点不听话的。不然也不会放相亲对象鸽子，跟一个陌生Alpha在公园里聊天。” 

  


史蒂文没有说话，只是再次无声地靠近他，直到他们的嘴唇快碰到时才停下来。同时男人在轻抚着他们一早交叠上的手，对方拇指轻轻地在他的手背上来回，幅度不大，却一下下扫动费尔南多那蠢蠢欲动心思。 

  


他像是感受到史蒂文的信息素了。不然为什么自己的脑袋控制不住嘴巴说出这么多疯狂的话？就像别人所说，当Omega碰上Alpha的信息素，大脑便会不受控制。现在脑袋也是乱糟一团的费尔南多，感受着男人的气息，遵从自己内心的想法，说出更疯狂却让他兴奋的话。 

  


“还是你想惩罚我这个不听话的男孩？” 

  


最后映入费尔南多眼廉内的，是史蒂文眼里的火炎燃烧得更旺盛，他感受到嘴唇被柔软的质感抵上，然后他下意识地闭起眼睛，让这个他只知道名字叫史蒂文的Alpha在公园池边的长椅上吻他。 

  


眼前这个Omega是笨蛋。 

  


史蒂文吻着这位年轻漂亮的金发Omega时，心里不禁苦恼地想。这位年轻的Omega到底在想什么？竟然轻易跟一个走廊搭话的男人去公园吹风，知道对方是Alpha后还主动勾引。 

  


要是那个Alpha不是他，而是别的Alpha，早就在公园释放出大量信息素，把这个天真的Omega弄得满是水的满足Alpha。到时金发男孩可能就在公园里，或者被Alpha带到家里为所欲为，然而费尔南多还会出于本能感谢Alpha给他的赏赐。 

  


史蒂文越想越气，于是他带着气愤把舌头伸进Omega的嘴里去，男孩非常温驯没有任何抵抗，同时什么也没做，舌头被史蒂夫挑弄久了才懂得微微伸出作出回应。男孩没有深吻经历的举动让史蒂文的气消了大半，但也阻止不了他决要用这个吻来狠狠惩罚这个Omega。 

  


他在男孩的口腔里充满占有欲的尝过腔内的每一处，把男孩的气息也要吞入腹中，男孩的舌头尝试和他交缠，但很快便败阵下来，任由他鱼肉玩弄。只要他每次的吸吮和对舌头的逗弄，男孩使马上泄出嗯哼，直到不懂换气的男孩用手紧紧抓住他的西装领子，史蒂文才放开在他怀里的手下败将。 

  


被吻得快要窒息的金发男孩脸涨红起来，双眼同样湿润浮红，教史蒂文不禁遐想这张漂亮纯洁的脸在床上会不会也是如此，或者配合着汗水和陷入情欲的表情会使男孩更加动人。 

  


“我⋯⋯”费尔南多深呼吸了好几次，用一脸无辜却被狠狠惩罚过的可怜模样望住史蒂文，然后又甩甩头，“我想我要回去了。” 

  


“什么？”同样在喘息的史蒂文不禁笑了声，“回去相亲吗？你不是说你不想吗？” 

  


“我的确是有点不听话的孩子。”金发男孩一脸无奈的盯着他，同时耸肩说“但也就是一点点，刚才不听话完了。” 

  


史蒂文看着费尔南多那双褐色的眼睛，内心思考了一会，然后离开长椅站了起来，做了决定的呼一口气说道，“那就好好回去吧，听话的Omega。” 

  


Alpha没再挽留他的行为让费尔南多感到意外，心里莫名得不到满足的男孩低下头，盯着地面上那双皮鞋，他自言自语般的低声发出一个音节。 

  


“A——” 

  


“Hasta luego.”史蒂文打断他的话，伸手揉揉男孩惜心打理的金长发。 

  


“你怎知道我是西班牙人？” 

  


听到男人用西语跟他道别的费尔南多惊讶地抬起头，但男人的背影并没有回头的离他而去，费尔南多也知道要是自己追上去的话，那就不是一个吻那么简单。 

  


一心要回去见相亲对象的费尔南多也只好把自己的好奇收好，整理一下被男人揉乱的金发，准备回酒店见他的相亲对象去。 

  


他想对方一定会嗅到史蒂文的味道。 

  


  


* 

  


费尔南多对于眼前这一切的情况也无法作出反应。他只能像一个漂亮的大型芭比站在包厢里，看着他的相亲对象。 

  


他的相亲对象，也就是刚才在公园里亲吻他的人——史蒂文・杰拉德正提起红酒杯，对费尔南多挑起眉，用生气的语调说。 

  


“没有Alpha想要一个相亲前还跑去跟陌生Alpha接吻的Omega。” 

  


完了。 

  


费尔南多心想。他的本能反应想命令自己拔腿而逃，然而他的双腿却快要软掉一样，稍为失神他也会法支撑自已而摔倒在地上。该说是，只要男人再走近一点，他就会是张被推倒的骨牌，无力地散落在地板上崩塌。 

  


他这回事终于嗅到Alpha信息素的味道了。 

  


TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 南多想跟拉德说Adios有点正式和不确定什么时间的感觉，但拉德说Hasta luego即是很快再见面2333333


	2. Chapter 2

2.

“没有Alpha想要一个相亲前还跑去跟陌生Alpha接吻的Omega。”

杰拉德放下酒杯，一步步走向站在包厢中央的费尔南多。

黑巧克力的味道是苦涩的。

信息素如巧克力的质感般丰厚，充斥在整个包厢里，让费尔南多喘不过气，然后一阵辛辣呛口的烈酒凶涌而出，酒精立马发挥了它的作用，把男孩的判断力都泡浸在烈酒之中。

复杂的信息素、复杂的杰拉德。

费尔南多眼看正渐渐走近他的男人，不禁双腿发软抖震，全身像发烧一样灼热无力。他抿紧了下唇，用尽所有力气并拢双腿。然而臀缝里的小穴渗出象征着发情的液体，打湿了贴住腿间的布料。

没经历过发情的费尔南多感到异常难堪和委屈，矜持的他从没设想过Omega发情时会是这副狼狈的样子。他那双焦糖色的眸子毫不俺饰里面的渴求，望住只差几步就触碰到他的杰拉德。

沙漠是纯洁却苍白的被单，而杰拉德的信息素来袭则是一场由费尔南多的身体分化成Omega以后，一直所期待着的暴雨。

这场暴雨将预谋着要把他的被单浅出一个一个水渍。

似是抺去了表层的沙尘，潜伏在深处的渴求迅间变得清晰的唤醒了费尔南多的情欲。

男孩由内到外也正进行着一场由杰拉德所主导的暴雨，男人的走近让他的心像暴雨一样滴答滴答跳动；男人的信息素使他的下身也是置于暴雨之中一样湿润，被打湿的裤子又湿又黏的紧贴住费尔南多大腿内侧的皮肤。

费尔南多的大腿难受得微微磨擦内侧，腿间的磨擦虽然舒解了一刹的性欲，但身体马上便想渴求得到更多。而腿间黏滑的质感让他意识到这像是侮辱他是一个碰到Alpha便像荡妇一样想要被肉棒填满的Omega。

“鸣⋯⋯”费尔南多在男人站到自己身前时，双腿终于撑不住的塌了下来。男人马上把他接住拉到怀里，他马上忍不出泄出带着情欲的声音。

他像是沙漠里缺水的旅人，杰拉德是暴雨，他也是正在发烧的病人，杰拉德在对比之下显得微凉的体温让他主动地把自已缩进男人的怀里，索求更多的微凉的体温，吸取更多的信息素气味。

“说真的，我很生气。”杰拉德摸过他的背，把信息素的释放放缓，使费尔南多仅余的思考能力勉强地维持着，以此让男孩理解到他刚才是犯了一个多么严重的错误。

“如果那个在公园的Alpha也像现在一样释放信息素，你也会这副样子吧，费尔南多？”

费尔南多摇摇头，他最尽仅存的意识去反驳对方的羞辱，他的眼睛和声音都是委屈的控诉“那你现在和那个在公园的Alpha有什么分别？那明明该是要Alpha好好管着自己。”

“啊，当然有。”杰拉德对这位正在哭诉的Omega挑起眉，他把手放在Omega的大腿内则，往已经被淫液渗湿的布料与男孩的肌肤搓揉，“我可没有在公园里把你弄得湿成现在这样子，也没有让你在公园里分开双腿结我摸你这湿了一片的大腿内则，然后在坐公园的长凳把你抱到我的腿上，用我的肉棒干你，把精液射进到你的肚子里。”

费尔南多听着杰拉德的话，脑海里不禁幻想起男人操干他的画面，他那张纯洁的脸孔变得更加脸红耳赤，全因他脑里都在想着杰拉德怎样在公园里干他。不知耻的下身吐出更多淫水，阴茎也挺立起来。他咽下津液，身体渴得要命，认为只有Alpha的精液能帮他解渴。

黏滑的质感在费尔南多的腿间滑动，无言地揭示出他的身体正渴求着Alpha那根硕大粗长的性器插入他的体内。

正在玩弄他的Alpha望着男孩把嘴唇咬得快要出血，脸带桃红的羞耻模样，又再满意地笑起来，“到桌边去。”

乖乖听从命令的金发男孩的裤子被脱下拉至膝盖，男人把手放在染有前液的内裤上，指头慢慢勾划出男孩在裤内挺立的弧度。费尔南多无法忍耐地发出鸣呜，呼吸也重得能肉眼可见到胸膛和肩膀的起伏。

杰拉德冷不防地把男孩的内裤扯下，男孩挺勃的阴茎弹跳而出，被Alpha握入手中用拇指抵在满是前液的粉嫩顶端上，弄得金发男孩马上全身战抖惊呼一声，”啊！”

杰拉德嘴角勾起笑，用手套弄着男孩那根渐渐深红的柱身，带着一种诱导的语气问。

“淫荡的男孩需要惩罚，对吗？”

这刻为了得到快感的费尔南多己经没法顾及那么多。只要眼前这位Alpha能满足他的愿望，要他做什么什么也没所谓。就算自身被侮辱是个荡妇，也没法改变现在的他需要杰拉德的一切来满足他的想法。

“呜嗯⋯⋯杰拉德⋯⋯”

费尔南多扭动着自己的身体，点起头来，他不得不承认自己是个淫荡的男孩。纵然他的阴茎正被杰拉德撸动着，好好的满足着他，让他的快感火速升温。他的身体抖震着，意志被快感的热度熔化，但同时他清晰地感受到他那仍在吐出淫水的小穴内里空虚得不行。

单单是前面被满足到是不够的。费尔南多绝望又自暴自弃，他看着Alpha那根隔着西裤也明显鼓起的小包，忍不住一边发出将近到顶的喘声，在手脚也发软之前伸出手解开男人的皮带和拉链，伸手抚摸Alpha的巨物。

当手指感受到那坚硬的质感和温度，费尔南多那渴望被硬物插入的小穴流出更多的淫液。从他的臀瓣流到他的大腿，最后渗到被拉到膝盖处的裤子里。

凭着他手上的巨物所传递的温度，他的脑海里的空白一直与淫乱的想像（杰拉德将会怎样干他）互相交替着。以及男人用手不停撸动着他这根完全冲血勃起的阴茎，最后用另一只手在他的卵蛋作出最后一击，往这儿轻轻一掐。

费尔南多不禁叫出声来，他仰起首，感受到快感顿时冲出门锁，把所有的白浊都射在Alpha手里。

因高潮而放软的身体依在桌边上，刚射完精的金发男孩神眼散浑，巧克力色的眸子盖上一层迷雾，像他的理智也陷入浓雾之中。

还没得到满足的性欲是一个走不出去的迷宫，在里面手足无措地焦虑打转，没达到快感就如到处碰壁，找到一条又一条的死路。

此刻正在发情的金发Omega看着杰拉德，迷糊的眼神又再亮起光来，他看着身前这位Alpha，认定了对方是唯一能帮他多找到情欲出口的人。

他需要Alpha来带领他离开这个他所抑压了好几年的快感迷宫，然后他带他逃了出去，解放一直被禁锢住的快感。

刚尝了一点甜头的费尔南多舔舔唇，咽下了津液，喉核在颈子起伏也变得格外色情。

可怜又毫无阅历的Omega根本不懂自己是陷进了什么处景，他一步一步堕入了年长Alpha所设下的圈套。像一切也是他想要的，他自找的，是他要求的——是一个淫荡的Omega主动向一个他根本不认识的陌生Alpha求欢，求Alpha把阴茎插入他的体内。

“怎样惩罚我也可以。求你了。”

他已经等不及对方的表示，连忙用双腿和腰际配合杰拉德的手，渴求得到更多的抚摸，用沾满了情欲的眼睛盯住男人，声线是渴求的沙哑，”杰拉德⋯⋯”

“啊，Darling。我很喜欢你，真的。”杰拉德轻叹一声，把放在他性器上的手松开，搅过他的后腰。在男孩浮现出属于情欲的红晕的脸颊上亲一口说，“但你要知道你清醒过后也许并不会那样想的。”

“你到底想怎样⋯⋯鸣⋯⋯”费尔南多摇摇头，双眼像是憋坏又委屈的瞧着杰拉德，连声音也带着高傲被屈服的感觉，摔破瓶子般的从外套口袋里把抑压剂塞到Alpha手中，再开口说“你再不干我就把抑压剂摔破，看你能怎样交代。”

“这是一个好主意。”杰拉德接过抑压剂，他知道男孩已经如这枝抑压剂一样，被他牢牢握入手中而满心欢喜笑着。他像抚摸深爱的宠物般扫过Omega垂在额前的金发，再亲亲男孩的额头，对将会被他任意玩弄的金发Omega说，

“因为你再也不需要抑压剂了。”

*

酒店套房昏黄的灯光似是能把人的体温和脸颊升温。

费尔南多在没人能打扰的套房里明显放开得多。又或者由他决定把抑压剂交到Alpha手中时，便意味着他把自己的身体交了出去。

Alpha的信息素已经完全影响了他的心智。迷迷糊糊被杰拉德拉出包厢乘搭升降机，直达到顶层的套房。在这段短暂又漫长的路途里，他的脑袋把他的羞耻心推出套房的门外，满脑都是想要Alpha填满他正在流水的空虚后穴。

男人的气息、肌肤以及阴茎都让费尔南多渴望不己。杰拉德把他抱到床上，伸手脱去他的衣服，他甚至比忍耐多时的Alpha更加着急。

他把首埋在杰拉德肩上，用他那张已经烧得发红的脸颊抵在男人的颈项，他想要感受对方的体温和脉搏的跳动。

另一方面他渴求着Alpha更多的体温，他像捣乱一样拉扯着杰拉德的衣服，想把对方的衣服扯烂撕破，露出更多的赤裸肌肤来给予费尔南多获取。

费尔南多的胡乱拉扯让他们在床上纠缠了一会，杰拉德才把这位已经完全陷入发情状态的Omega脱光。

发情的金发Omega全身赤裸地躺在白色的大床上，软熟的被铺凹陷成Omega的身体曲线。杰拉德从床边往下望，这名漂亮的金发Omega就像躺在一个大型的礼物盒，等待他由内到外一一拆开，把男孩的理性完全瓦解。

然后他终于如男孩所愿，扯下束缚住他的礼仪的领带，褪下身上的衣服，爬到床上用他的身影都遮盖住已经迫不及待伸手抱住他的Omega。

他低下头，把气息都吐到费尔南多的精致脸孔上，正在发情的Omega同样喘着气，吸索着他的信息素和气息而扭动着身体，双手搭在他的背上，吐出带着对于欲望有所渴求的细碎呻吟。

杰拉德吻过男孩的颈项，用牙齿轻轻咬过动脉的位置，接着是滚动的喉核，男孩惊恐又沉醉于此的轻吟，他的手也不忙着抚摸这具烫得像火炉一样的身体，由斜斜的肩背，细幼的腰身，再走回胸腔上那颗柔软的乳尖。

这种近乎烫手的热度，注定了身为Alpha的英国人深深热爱上这位出于地中海气候的金发男孩，为此他必需让男孩的体温继续燃烧起来。

“呜嗯⋯⋯”Omega粉嫩柔软的乳首只不过被Alpha的手指触碰便马上泄出更明显的叫声，杰拉德的手指在这细小的淡粉上缓缓打转，不消片刻间，原是粉色的乳首便又红又挺。

杰拉德瞅了一眼男孩已经没法变得更红的脸蛋，再恶意地用手扫过这敏感的乳尖，堆头用嘴巴含住吸啜，弄得费尔南多再次忍不住叫起来。

“啊呀⋯⋯”费尔南多抱住了他的首，当敏感的乳首被男人吸吮时，那鼓苏苏麻麻的感觉再度使他的脑袋触电起来，他想抓紧杰拉德的头发，却被苏麻的电流电得放软手脚，同时他的双腿被麻得轻轻打抖。

体内迎来了一阵苏麻让费尔南多的腿间更加黏糊，使他难受不已。

明明Alpha的肉棒就近在咫尺，脑中全是渴着这根东西的费尔南多遵从本能想要摆脱这种空虚的黏糊，于是他把双腿分开一点，微微扭动着臀部。

在费尔南多心里细小的举动由敏锐的Alpha轻易地捕捉到他的肢体变化，杰拉德暗笑一声，放过已被啜得红肿的乳首。

男人伸手摸进费尔南多湿得一塌糊涂的腿间，同时再次攀了上来，下巴都抵在费尔南多的肩上，嘴巴贴住男孩的耳朵。因为色欲变得沙哑低沉的声线发出每一个音节都像无形的撞击，男孩被开发到敏感得离谱的身体，又在低泣中微微抖震，似是现在Alpha的声音也能让他飘向云端一样。

“湿成这样子，南多是很想要肉棒吗？”杰拉德把男孩股间的淫液往下抺，每次圆润的指头都碰好划过正在流水的穴口。

“啊啊⋯⋯”费尔南多摇摇头，但身体却不是这样想的索求着Alpha的指尖，他那圆浑的臀部不停地挪动，粉嫩的皱折为男人的触碰而兴奋得开开合合，一动一举都想要把男人这根在穴口轻轻擦过的手指吃进去。

只不过是一根手指，他的身体就主动成这样，更何况是男人那根硕大的性器？理性早被蒸发得七七八八的费尔南多抛弃了自己的自尊，他淫荡地扭动着自己的屁股，迷迷糊糊的脑袋只剩下渴求，用又黏又糊的声音说“想要⋯⋯ ”

杰拉德双眼亮着光，面对漂亮的金发男孩已经渴望被他操干的样子，Alpha的忍耐也推至崩塌的边缘。他扒开男孩的双腿，提起粗长的性器，对准湿润的穴口磨擦，每次装作插入抵进去时，Omega都会低呻一声，双腿抖动，这反应好玩极了。

但杰拉德很快失去了耐心，男孩己经明明早已落陷于他的手中，“南多想要什么？肉棒吗？”

费尔南多用被欺负得可怜的焦糖眸子与杰拉德对视，笨手笨脚的往他的唇冲冲一吻，意图用这个吻收买这颗想要迫他说出下流话的心。而说话的语气则像撒娇要讨糖吃的男孩，“别这样对我了，史蒂文，求求你。”

撒娇对所有男人都很受用。

特别是像杰拉德这种人，平日喜欢肩上承担责任的重量；在床上，他很乐意用他的肩膀承担男孩双腿的重量。

他把回吻落在费尔南多漂亮的脸蛋上，然后用双手抓住男孩白皙的大腿，一下子把粗长的性器捅进男孩未经人事、却放荡的身体里。

“啊、啊呀⋯⋯”火热的肉刃终于刺进费尔南多饥渴的身体里，那是一种前所未有的圆满感，被撑满的丝微痛楚让费尔南多红了眼睛，但刹那的满足感便随之而来，使他的叫声加上了妩媚的尾音。

前戏的挑逗几乎满泻得使他近乎连丝毫的身体撕裂感也感受不到。满是淫液的肉穴在杰拉德进入那刻间就把Alpha的阴茎好好裹住，里面过多的淫水更是被挤了出去。

他抽了一口气，伸手摸摸自己似是吃下了粗大的肉棒而微隆的小腹，眼睛混合情欲和天真的好奇望杰拉德。 Alpha似是被他的眼神刺激到，忍不住在他的体内推进，弄得费尔南多吐出更多的叫声。

Omega淫水过多的后穴又软又湿，进出起来一点也不费劲，湿滑的肠道仿似是请求男人在这副适合被操干的Omega身体里尽情使发泄。

而男孩的目光、叫声到肢体也是给予杰拉德同样的讯号。

杰拉德见身下的金发男孩只不过是他的缓缓进出，就已经身体微颤，半闭双眼抖出赞叹的叫呻，再退出一点时，男孩的小穴内里紧紧的吸付往肉棒，嘴里尽是难耐的喘息，而幼细的腰身往下扭动，怕肉棒退出的吃下去。

“舒服吗？”他故意不满足男孩，把阴茎退至穴口，只剩下前端待在肉穴里，紧紧卡住出在拼命收缩挽留的括约肌。

“呜⋯⋯”男孩不满的闷哼一声，打算重施无师自通的故技扭动身体时，却被杰拉德把他的腰按住，快感又被中断的费尔南多被Alpha拆磨得只能继续直白地说出心声“舒服、嗯⋯⋯”

纵然腰被按住了，全身也渴求着杰拉德的费尔南多并不轻易罢休，他的脸颊染上欲淫的红，渴求的眸子却是纯洁得过份。

费尔南多的心向来简单直率，不论是Alpha的肉棒还是酒心巧克力，一样都只不过是男孩心里想要的东西罢了。

于是男孩的双脚攀到男人的腰则，用小腿像小猫埋头往主人的腰里埋般擦过Alpha的腰际，跟能主宰他的快感主人说“好舒服⋯⋯还要⋯⋯”

“Darling，我向来乐于助人。”杰拉德曲起食指，逗猫一样在揉揉金发男孩的下颌，“这是我的荣幸。”

他抓住了男孩的小腿抬起，猛然用阴茎往这个温热湿润的肉穴里抽插起来，一下下猛力地撞入男孩的体内，男孩整个人都跟随着近乎蛮不讲理的冲击而摇晃，漂亮的脸庞皱起眉头，但从唇中吐出的呻吟却是绵软得让人听不出当中夹杂着任何痛楚的欢愉。

费尔南多为自己的身体能如此配合Alpha而感到惊叹，他热爱着这根巨物把他撑满的感觉。男人的阴茎在他体内蛮行时每一下都擦磨住肉壁和敏感的腺线，把他的快感推得更高，意志也变得更加薄弱。

他的身体和口里吐出的话全都倾向于想要留住这种快感，扭动着身体去迎合着男人的进出，肉穴吸附着正奋力往他里面抽插的肉刃，一直在喘息叫吟而合不上的嘴巴，断断续续地喊出他的渴求“啊嗯⋯⋯史蒂文、不要停⋯⋯啊⋯⋯快点！”

男人把他的脚裸提起放到肩上，这个姿势让Alpha的阴茎在每次的入侵都插得更深。费尔南多忍不住仰起首发出沙哑又尖锐的叫声，只不过是浅浅的在肉穴里抽动，他便狂抓起来，全身也因此沸腾。

男人粗壮的性器正在攻击着深处里的某个地方，对正陷于快感泥沼之中的费尔南多来说，那更像是一个入口，一个开关。

他靠着本能发出催促。双腿搭在男人肩上摇晃的他，只能够用手抓住对方结实的手臂，拱起腰来让男人进入得更深，他需要男人的进入，让他得到这甜美畅快的奖励“进来⋯⋯嗯嗯！”

比起Omega被操弄到被快感主导的情迷意乱，长年的Alpha则还残存着些微理智。更何况，被男孩大力用手指抓住的手臂，那力度大得像把史蒂文在理智的边缘挽住一样。

他俯下身，这动作让他埋在男孩体内的巨物顶得更深，前端埋到禁地的入口前，而那迫不及待来想要被阴茎侵犯的地方连入口也显露出一样的热情，紧紧的吸啜他的龟头。

“嗯，南多，我也很想进去，但这是生殖腔。”杰拉德发出理智将会碎裂的闷哼，亲吻金发男孩的脸蛋，试尝告诉对方这是一个坏主意，“你会怀孕的。”

被情欲控制着男孩急得快哭起来的，亮着满是水光的眼睛瞧着杰拉德，一开口便是哭腔的声音，“那我就帮你生孩子吧。"

男孩扬起首来，像虔诚向主祷告的孩子，喙一下杰拉德的嘴唇，“你想要多少个？我给你生多少个都可以⋯⋯”

“你真是笨蛋吗?幸亏跟你相亲的Alpha是我。”他撩一下男孩己被汗水黏湿的金发，眼前这个天真的Omega的确是笨蛋无误。

杰拉德忍着欲望不能遵从本能的痛苦，把性器退离生殖腔的入口，给Omega一个能分散对方的注意力深吻。在这个吻结束之后他低声说“看着上帝的份上，等我们结婚之后再做吧，好吗？”

他知道身下这位脑里只剩下生殖腔要被阴茎插入的Omega必定会反对他的提议，于是他按住了Omega的腰际，奋力地在泥泞一片的肉穴里递送，每次都精准的磨擦到会令男孩兴奋地尖叫的地带。

男孩挂在杰拉德身上的白嫩的大腿随着激烈的节奏而晃动着，也像从唇里吐出的声音般抖动着。敏感的地方一直被男人副技巧地拆磨住，愉快又苏麻的感觉一波波的走过全身，最后在他的脑髓像烟火般爆开。

“啊啊、嗯⋯⋯史蒂文⋯⋯”

费尔南多不能自制地淫叫，身体被男人猛烈操干使他迎来快感巅峰的迫紧，坚硬火热的巨物往他体内用力抽插而发出淫靡的水声、肉体碰撞声与他的叫声，全都混合在一起于他耳边徘徊，仿佛这种能名为情欲的声音离开他很远又很近。

他的思绪伴着快感而飘散，急燥又胡乱地用手抓住了杰拉德的手臂，双腿勾住了对方的身躯，用尽一切办法把自己留在这个世界，留在这个被浓浓的情欲占领着的房间里。

但显然在极致的快感面前，身体的最后一丝抵抗，终究是徒劳。

无法再承受更多快感的金发Omega甚至双眼湿润起来，一直在呻吟的嘴巴更从嘴角流下津液，而迎合着性器往他体内插入的肉穴猛然地收缩，紧绞住Alpha的性器，激刺着对方同样将要达至顶峰的巨物。

杰拉德锁起眉头，一样被情欲操控着的他，喘息也变得迟钝沉重起来。想达至顶端的他像蛮牛往漂亮年轻的Omega身体里反反覆覆的冲刺，耳里传入费尔南多越来越高昂的叫声，以及手臂的抓痕对他来说是一种赞叹。

他用残存的理性瞧了一眼己经全全完完陷入他一手操控的情欲里，正在高潮而全身抖震哭泣的金发Omega。这位Alpha对他的杰作表示满意的勾起嘴角，俯身由费尔南多金色的发丝亲吻到耳垂说道“我很期待我们之后的婚姻生活。”

Alpha的唇最终落在Omega颈上，在后颈腺体不远处轻轻咬下去，同时抱住男孩已经爽得绷硬的身体，在紧热的甬道里重重一击成结，用大量的精液往男孩体内灌溉。

费尔南多的小腹被灌满了Alpha精液，但被临时标记了的他适应了这种怪异的感觉，甚至让他舒服和满足地闻着缠绕住他的Alpha信息素，主动靠在杰拉德的怀里闭起眼睛逐渐进入梦乡。

*

“我才没有说过这种话。”

费尔南多冷着脸对眼前的男人说道。然后从布满盛着早饭的各种盘子和瓶罐的餐桌上，像在球场上找到一个适合的传中路线，把他醒来后在枕边发现的戒指连同皮质盒子推到杰拉德面前。

”什么话？”男人把班尼迪克蛋从中间用餐刀一下切开，黄金的蛋黄瞬即从中倾泻而流，这似乎让他想起了让人食欲大开的事，他抬起首，满是笑意看着眼前这个心思易测的金发Omega。

“我⋯⋯嗯、我没说过和你结婚。”漂亮的金发男孩脸颊浮红，眨眨那双焦糖色的眼睛，说话黏黏糊糊，十分含糊，拿起刀叉切开他的蛋饼“昨晚的事，我都不记得了，不算数。”

杰拉德望住费尔南多的眼睛，心想吃班尼迪克蛋是一个错误的决定，也许今天该吃松饼，甚至不用加糖浆。

“嗯，的确是。你没有说过。”杰拉德用拇指推开皮质盒子的上盖，瞧了眼这只躺在天鹅绒上的戒指——昨晚他抱住睡着的男孩时，用短信吩附私人助理准备的礼物。

“你喜欢这只戒指吗？”他的手指抚过戒指的表面，漫不经心地说“你想要那只戒指？我给你多少枚都可以。”

餐刀和盘子的碰撞产生出清脆响亮的声音。

杰拉德看着费尔南变得更红的脸，展出一个感到满足的笑容，“现在能算数了吗？”

他知道费尔南多和他一样，正清晰地回忆着昨晚的每一个火热的细节。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也许还有下一章吧，没进生殖腔的ABO用来干什么？


End file.
